


Mikado Magica

by Fearkat



Category: Durarara!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearkat/pseuds/Fearkat
Summary: Mikado Ryugamine is a normal teenage boy who's about as regular as the next. But when him and Izaya Orihara meet a small cat-like creature named Kyubey and ask them to make a contract and become...Magical Boys?? And who's the mysterious new girl that seems to be trying to prevent him from making the contract? And what is the real secret behind Kyubey and what are it's real intentions? Will they figure it out? Or will they die trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got really inspired by this, and I already know who is gonna be who. And if you haven't seen the anime Madoka Magica, go watch it right now. It is honestly really realistic and you might enjoy it :/

Mikado found himself staring at the sight before him.

 

 A gigantic being in the sky, it wasn't just a being. He couldn't even explain it, how did he get there in the first place? His mind was in a daze but he could somewhat focus on the situation at hand. The sky was a shady, almost apocalyptic grey. The street that people would be walking on daily was cracked and looked like if you took one step on it the whole road would just crumple down into dust. Buildings were chipped off and practically destroyed at this point, cars were either destroyed as much as the buildings or just turned over with cracked window shields that looked like spider webs.

 

 It felt so  _real._

 

 The being was slightly visible, it was floating upside down, and it seemed to shoot out fire that was weirdly a more dark orange and red. It looked like a huge doll, a doll wearing a blue dress, a transparent circle with engravings that seemed magical. But nonetheless, Mikado was at a loss. He didn't even remember how he and the world around him got to where they are today. But then a figure zoomed by, no, not zoomed. Appeared from one place to the next. 

 

 Focusing on the figure, he realized it was a person. But who could be up there? And with more focusing, he came to the conclusion that it was a girl.

 

 "Who-..Who is that? What's happening?" He asked himself.

 

 "She came here to fight it." A voice startled him. He looked at saw a small white cat, with big floppy ears that seemed to turn light pink at the ends. And it's pink beady eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

 

The girl was dressed in a long sleeved shirt, and a light purple skirt and black tights with short black hair. It looked like a school uniform, except with more accessories. On her left arm was a small shield, and in her right hand was pistol. She had cuts all over her body, and she was clearly in pain. She jumped up and started to shoot at the doll-like being but it put no damage, so she landed on a pitch black figure that was similar to a tree. Her eyes were filled with defeat and weakness.

 

 "...She needs help! This has to stop!"

 

 "This is too much for one person to fight, but she came here knowing that anyway." The cat sat on a rock. Mikado could only look at how she was losing hope in defeating the monster up above.

 

"But you can stop this." Mikado didn't even wonder how the cat could speak. "You can end all of this destruction, you have the power to do so, if you want."

 

 "I...can?"

 

 "Of course you can." He looked back up at the girl and noticed that she was yelling something, though he couldn't hear it. "...How?"

 

 "Make a contract with me, and become a Magical Boy!"

 

 

* * *

 

Mikado's eye lids opened up and he blinked a couple times. His upper body leaned upwards and he looked around. His hair was messy and the daylight was shining on his face.

 

 "Phew..." He sighed. "That was one weird dream." He mumbled. He was in his bedroom, the one place that he found refuge in. He stood up and stretched out his arms and legs. Another normal day for him. Though the dream which he had never had before was an exception. But like all the other dreams he had, he would probably forget about it. He walked to his closet and pulled out his Raira uniform that consisted of a white shirt with sky blue pants and blazer that came with a red tie. After taking 2 or 3 minutes, he put on his uniform and straightened his tie. 

 

 He walked into his small kitchen and made himself his lunch, though he was tempted to eat it right then. But luckily he still had some bread and jelly so he fixed himself some toast and spread strawberry jelly on it. He grabbed his bag and held the toast with his other hand. With a twist of the handle he opened the door and made his way towards his high school.

 

 As he was walking through the city of Ikebukuro, he looked around and simultaneously receiving flashbacks of the dream. The city was honestly full of excitement and it never seemed to amaze him, so far. But he couldn't imagine the whole city as it was in the dream, which he was slowly starting to forget. 

 

 "Hey, Ryugamine-san." A familiar voice called out to him. One that most people would never forget even if they wanted to. The famous information broker and the also famous Black Rider were standing side by side, walking towards him. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

 

 "Oh, hey Orihara-san, Celty-san. What are you guys doing here?" The young adult had a sly yet friendly smile, as usual. [ _We're teaming up on some business together, and we happened to see you and we thought that we should say hi._ ] Celty held up the PDA so that way Mikado could see. Since Izaya was an information broker, and a pretty dangerous one since he was literally involved with everything going on, he would need Celty to work with him at times.

 

 Without confirming it, they started to walk together. Talking about what's been going on in the city, about the color gangs and other things that were on the spotlight.

 

 "Not to be rude, but what's it like without a head?" Mikado turned his head towards Celty. "Yeah, Celty-san. After these few years, I've always wondered how it was like having no head." Izaya mentioned.

 

 [ _I have 360 vision so I can see all around me. But overall, nothing much._ ] 

 

 "So let's just say if I was behind you, could you see me?"

 

 [ _Yes._ ]

 

 "Well then, you learn something everyday." Izaya put his hands in the pockets of his black parka and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Don't you?" His head cocked to the side towards Mikado and flashed his signature smirk. Mikado didn't really know how to respond as always. The raven chuckled, but then he stopped and his face got serious, which rarely happened.

 

 "Hey, Celty, how's Shinra been doing?" Celty paused before typing on the PDA. [S _ame as yesterday._ ]

 

Izaya sighed and his face went back to his usual fox like expression. "We've gotta get going, see you around, Ryugamine!" Izaya walked off waving, and Celty followed him slowly cruising on her jet black motorcycle. "Oh, um..bye!" Mikado walked into the entrance of the school, students were talking in the halls and some girls were walking around with their clique. But he never paid attention to them. He arrived at his classroom and sat down at his desk.

 

After talking with some guys that play the same video games that he did, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to go to their seats. A middle aged man walked into the classroom with a folder in his hand.

 

"Good morning class. Before we start today's lesson, we have a new student. Please, lets give her a warm welcome. You can come in now!" A girl walked in and without even considering that it was someone different, Mikado's eyes widened.

 

 _"No way..."_ He thought. The girl was in the standard Raira uniform, with short black hair. And she looked exactly like the girl from his dream.

 

It  _was_ the girl from his dream.

 

She looked cold, mysterious, and smart. That's what Mikado thought, anyways. She stood in front of the class and looked straight towards the students. "Hello, my name is Sonohara Anri." She did a formal bow. "It's nice to meet you." Her head turned over towards Mikado, he looked back to see if she was staring at someone else and then turned back to her. 

 

_"Why is she staring at me?"_

 

"Alright Sonohara, why don't you take a seat somewhere?" She walked down the row but not too far, and sat in the second desk. The teacher then started the lesson, leaving him confused about her.

 

It was lunch time, and everyone was eating happily and chatting with their friends. Anri was still sitting at her desk, until she stood up and walked towards the teacher. "May I please go to the clinic? I don't feel very well."

 

"Of course, just ask the nurses aid. I'm old so I forget what jobs were assigned to each person." He chuckled. "So you can go look at the class job sheet on the wall and find the nurses aid." She nodded, but instead of going to the sheet, she turned towards Mikado's desk and walked towards it. He gulped and had ideas of what she would say swarming in his head.

 

"I'd like to go to the nurses office." She said with little emotion. "Um..."

 

"You're the nurses aid, so shall we?" He was the nurses aid, but she didn't even check the sheet. How did she know? "Yeah but, how did you know that I was the nurses aid?" She stayed silent as if he never said anything in the first place. Anri turned around and walked to the door. Mikado hesitantly followed her to see where she was going.

 

"Hey. uh...where are you-..." She walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. He guessed that she was going to the nurses office. But she was a new student, how could she have known where the nurses office was? And how could she have known that Mikado was the nurses aid? He was confused, but he shrugged it off. 

 

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine, by the way." He half smiled. She came to a halt and turned around, her brown eyes seemed to pierce his grey ones.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikado."

 

"Already going by first names, are we? B-but it's okay! I'm totally cool with that. So I guess I'll call you Anri?" He tilted his head. "Okay." She continued walking. They did go to the nurses office, but after a while, she felt better. The rest of the day was certainly interesting, she was a very athletic person, at the top of the class. And she was very smart too, doing very complicated equations on the board and solving them without a sweat. But Mikado couldn't get the fact that she was in his dream, which he remembered only that she was in it.

 

The last bell of the day rang, and everyone was packing up to leave including Mikado. Anri was the first one out, so he never had time to talk to her about her weird attitude. So he took out his cellphone and dialed a number. He waited for the certain person to pick up.

 

" **Hello?** "

 

"Hey, Izaya. Do you mind if we can both grab a bite at Russia Sushi?"

 

" **Sure, but mind telling me why?** "

 

"I just wanna talk about something that happened at school today, I think you might be able to help." He then heard some muffled speaking. " **I'm flattered, but Celty wants to tag along, do you mind?** "

 

"No, not at all! I'll see you guys there!"

 

" **As to you.** " He hung up and sighed. 

 

An interesting day it was.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So correct me if I'm wrong..." Izaya took a sip of his drink and swallowed. "You had a dream where you saw this girl, and that girl is the same one in your class?"

 

"Yeah, she knew that I was the nurses aid, and she knew where the nurses office was, it was almost like she had been there before. It was really weird." The trio sat at the corner booth of Russia Sushi, the restaurant was pretty popular in Ikebukuro. "Maybe you guys were friends from a past life. Or maybe even lovers."

 

He grinned, Mikado felt a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Well...I dunno about that.." 

 

[ _I think you just saw her somewhere, and then your mind put her as the person. It happens sometimes._ ] 

 

"Come to think of it, what was your dream about?" Izaya rested his chin on his palm. 

 

"I..can't remember, actually. All I know is that she was in my dream, I remember her face. And that it was kinda scary." Mikado turned to Izaya. "You're an information broker, and you can find out about people easily, right?"

 

"Well..." He laughed a little. "I  _do_ have my ways. Are you suggesting that I dig up some things about her? I would gladly do it." He smirked. "Well when you put it like that, it sounds wrong..." Mikado mumbled.

 

"By the way, Celty. How is Shizu-chan doing? He hasn't shown up to try to kill me in a while, is he busy, I wonder?" Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to him. [ _He's doing just fine, but I have to admit, he hasn't talked to me in a while. You've heard about what happened, right?_ ] Mikado's head tilted in question. "What happened?"

 

[ _You haven't heard? About what happened to Yuuhei Hanejima? He was Shizuo's brother._ ] He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and said something different. "What happened to him?" Celty looked down, and Izaya's face was blank. [ _It was an accident, during a rehearsal a light fixture fell on top of him. He didn't make it..._ ] Izaya's expression didn't falter.

 

"And yet he still thinks I was responsible for it, though I have been involved with things similar to that, I wouldn't go that far. Yuuhei, or should I say, Kasuka Heiwajima was not one of my pawns and even if he was, I don't just knock my pawns out of play, that's only if I have no other choice. In short, I had no reason to kill him. If anything, I had a reason not to kill him." He crossed his arms. 

 

"Well I hope Shizuo-san is doing okay, that must've been really tough on him."

 

[ _It was, and he's still grieving. He really did love his brother._ ] Mikado had only met Shizuo once or twice, but that was when he was going through one of his rampages. He did scare him a little, but since Celty was good friends with him, he tried not to mind his anger issues and remained friendly towards him.

 

[ _I should get going._ ] Celty stood up. [ _It was nice talking to you, Mikado._ ]

 

 "Oh, uh, nice talking to you too. See ya around!" She stood up and walked out of the restaurant, it wasn't long until a ghostly horse neigh was heard outside. "I've gotta get going too. See you later, Orihara."

 

"Actually,do you mind if I tag along? I just wanna see the city one more time before I go back to my place in Shinjuku." He didn't see the harm in letting Izaya come with him.

 

"Yeah. Okay." Mikado stood up and Izaya paid the bill and did the same. He followed him out of Russia Sushi and they walked together down the street full of people, with shopping bags or school uniforms, some set up stages with multiple forms of entertainment. A group of flowers, candles, and teddy bears were surrounding a stand with a picture of Kasuka smiling softly. And multiple girls crowding around it, praying. Mikado glanced at it but kept walking.

 

_"Help me!"_

 

He stopped abruptly, Izaya kept walking but stopped to look back. "Hm?"

 

 _"Please, Mikado! Help me!"_ A voice in his head said. "What...?" He looked at an alley way with no people occupying it. 

 

"Um, Izaya...I gotta go." He didn't wait for a response, and slowly went into the alley way. Izaya watched him. "..." Mikado walked further into the dark narrow alley, looking around occasionally, then a sound of something hitting against the wall startled him. A white blur fell down in front of him, and when the figure came to clear view, it was a white cat-like creature. It's fur was messed up, and scratches were on it. Mikado felt sorry for it, and picked it up and held it close.

 

"Get away from that thing."

 

"Huh?" He looked up and his eyes instantly widened. A girl with the exact same outfit from the girl from his dream."Anri...? What are you-"

 

"That's none of your concern." She said sternly. "Now drop it and leave him to me." 

 

"But...it's hurt! And were you the one who did this-"

 

"That is none of your concern." She repeated. Something grazed her cheek at almost lightning speed, and a trail of blood ran down to her neck. "Hey! Ryugamine!" Anri turned around and saw Izaya, with another knife in his hand. "Hurry up, lets go!" He said as he ran towards Mikado and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him. He then let go when they both were running at the same speed.

 

"Hey, what is that?" He asked, looking back at the injured cat.

 

"Um, I don't know!" Izaya slowed down and looked back at the alleyway, when he threw the knife he missed her on purpose. "I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that was Sonohara Anri." He smirked a little. "She's an interesting human, but I wonder if she's even human at all."

 

"Um...Orihara.." Mikado slowly raised his arm to point at what was behind him. Izaya turned around and saw something..he had never seen before. Something that looked like liquid green wall paper started to surround the concrete walls, thorns started to pile up as well and black scissors started snapping, the theme seemed to be garden-like. Multiple abstract and art-like things started to appear, it looked like someones sinister art fantasy. Minions with fluffy clouds as head started to surround them.

 

"Orihara, what's going on?"

 

"...What if I told you that I didn't know?" Everything was starting to become hazy, and Izaya's head started to pound. "We need to get out of here..." He mumbled. The minions started to yell out distorted German phrases.

 

_**"Das sind mir unbekannte Blumen?"**_

 

_**"Ja. Sie sind mir auch unbekannt."** _

 

_**"Schneiden wir sie ab?"** _

 

_**"Ja. Schneiden wir sie ab!"** _

 

_**"Die Rosen schenken wir unsrer Konigin."** _

 

_**"Und die schlechten Blumen."** _

 

_**"Steigen auf die Guillotine."** _

 

_**"Ja! Schniede sie ab!"** _

 

_**"Ja! Schneide sie heraus!"** _

 

Izaya put a hand up to his forehead as the pain became more intense and simultaneously pulled out another knife with the other. "Damnit..." As Mikado and even Izaya thought that there was no way out, their was a bright light, that seemed to scare the minions into backing away and hiding. They both turned towards the light, it was coming from a girl holding a yellow oval shaped gem, the light seemed to be coming from that. She had short reddish orange hair and blue eyes with a white and pink beanie.

 

"That was close, wasn't it?" She walked towards them with a smile. The weird 3D figures seemed to falter but not quite. "Thank goodness, you rescued Kyubey for me. I am very grateful. He's a dear friend of mine and I was so worried." Mikado looked down at the white cat that was in his arms.

 

"Yeah, I think-..I think it was calling out to me. I heard it's voice, in my mind."

 

"Who are you?" Izaya asked.

 

"Oh, sorry. I haven't even introduced myself." As she said that, the minions started to come back, even more scarier than before. "Actually...it's going to have to wait a bit." She put the yellow gem in front of her, her whole being started to glow brightly. Her attire turned into a outfit with a long sleeved shirt with a yellow skirt and a brown corset, along with brown tights and yellow boots. On top of her head was a brown hat with a feather and a hair clip with a yellow gem shaped like a flower.

 

With a swift motion, a literal army of white and yellow muskets appeared behind her and floated on their own. And one after the other, they were all fired towards the being surrounding them. A huge explosion seemed to 'kill' it, and it started to fade away. They were back in the alleyway, like before.

 

"We're back..." Mikado mumbled. Anri appeared and landed about a few yards away from them, with an apathetic expression.

 

"The witch managed to escape. If you wanna finish it off, you'd better go after it. I won't mind if you take it this time." The girl said to Anri.

 

"But I still have work to do here."

 

"You don't understand, do you? I'm telling you that I'm willing to let this go." Everyone stayed silent for a moment. "Honestly, don't you think it would be best if we didn't do this right now? We wouldn't want anyone getting seriously hurt." Anri's expression didn't falter, but the other just gave her a smile. Anri turned around and disappeared as if she teleported. Mikado sighed and Izaya smirked.

 

"Well that was certainly interesting. I haven't seen you around Ikebukuro, who are you, exactly?""

 

"I'll tell you. But first, we need to heal Kyubey." She walked towards Mikado. "Can you set him down on the floor, please?" It took a while for Mikado to react, but he got on his knees and gently but the cat down. She crouched down and held out the yellow gem towards it and started to glow again. The light started to heal it and it opened it's pink beady eyes. She waited a little longer than put the gem away. The cat stood up happily.

 

"Thank you, Mika. You're a life saver!"

 

"Is that a-"

 

"Talking cat?" Izaya cut him off. "I don't know why you're surprised."

 

"I'm not the one you should thank, they're the ones that saved you.I was just passing by." She smiled softly. The cat turned towards the two males. "Thank you very much! My name is Kyubey!"

 

"Were you the one who was calling for help?"

 

"That's right, Mikado Ryugamine!" He was stunned by the fact that it knew his name. "And Izaya Orihara." 

 

"So not only are you a talking cat, but you also know our names?" Izaya raised his brow. "And how  _did_ you know our names?"

 

"I came here because I have a favor to ask of you both." Mikado stared at Kyubey. "What do you mean..?" He tilted his head.

 

"Well first, are you both of the male gender?"

 

"Yes." Izaya said as Mikado nodded his head.

 

"I want you to make contracts with me, and become Magical Boys!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English Translation:  
> Those flowers are unknown to me.  
> Yes. They are also unknown to me.  
> Shall we cut them off?  
> Yes. Let us cut them off.  
> We present the roses to our queen.  
> And the bad flowers  
> go to the Guillotine.  
> Yes! Cut them off!  
> Yes! Cut them out!


	3. Chapter 3

It was completely quiet, until a snicker broke the silence. "Magical Boys? Seriously??" Izaya started laughing. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in wearing pink and short skirts."

 

"Just hold on a minute." Mika stopped him. "Don't you think it's fair if he explains the details?"

 

"You both are destined to become Magical Boys!" Izaya's face went from happy to serious in no later than a second. "Destined, you say? Don't make me laugh again." He stood up. "It's my destiny. Destiny is just another name for future. And if it's my future, I get to do what ever I want with it, that's just common sense. And I say that my destiny is not becoming a 'Magical Boy'. Even if I was destined to become one, you can change your destiny. And I'm changing it right now. My answer is no."

 

"Mika is right, I get that you are a busy man." Kyubey walked towards him. "How about we all go to Mika's house, her and I can explain all of it. Then you can decide. And I don't see Mikado complaining." Kyubey turned it's head towards Mikado, who was pondering what he should do.

 

"Yeah, Orihara. Let's hear them out first." 

 

"...Alright. You're lucky I don't have any plans today."

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Mika took a step into her apartment, which was pretty nice and decorative. "Please, make yourself at home. I have some desserts and refreshments if you want some." The two males walked inside, Mika went into the kitchen and brought out 3 plates with a piece of cake on each one. Mikado and Izaya sat down at the table, as Mika was about to go to the table, she was stopped by Kyubey.

 

"Izaya doesn't like sweets, right Izaya?"

 

"...Yes, that's correct. I've never been a sweets fan."

 

"Would you like some tea then? I have some bitter ones." She tilted her head. "Do you happen to have Barley tea?"

 

"I believe I do, Ryugamine, do you want some tea?"

 

"Um, sure. Mint, with sugar." Mika smiled at him. "Coming right up."

 

She came back out a couple minutes with 2 small cups of tea and the kettle and set them on the table, she sat down and Mikado took a small bite out of his cake. "Wow, this is really good!" Izaya took a sip of his Barley tea and fairly enjoyed it. 

 

"I'm Mika Harima, by the way. Kyubey chose the two of you, so you're kinda involved in this, like it or not." She held out the oval shaped gem in her hand. "This is a Soul gem. When Kyubey chooses someone, it's created when they make a contract with him. It's the source of our magic, it's what makes us Magical girls and boys."

 

"What's this contract?"

 

Kyubey turned to Izaya and his sloppy ears perked up happily. "I will grant you one wish. Any wish you desire!" 

 

"...Anything?" Mikado turned his head. "Anything! I can make the most impossible things happen!"

 

"You know, Ryugamine, you can wish for anything. Money, eternal youth, maybe even your own harem." The older one teased.

 

"Uh, that last one is a little too much..." Mikado mumbled. "Izaya, this goes for you too, not just Mikado." Kyubey blinked and Izaya shrugged. "Once you make the contract, your soul gem is created. But once you have your soul gem, it's your duty to fight witches."

 

"Witches?"

 

"If Magical girls and boys were born from wishes, then witched were born from curses. Magical girls and boys bring hope to the world, while witches bring despair. And since they're invisible to humans, they are that much more insidious. Anxiety and distrust. Rage and hatred, they spread seeds of disaster all over the world." Kyubey only blinked once during his speech, making Izaya wonder, where did he even  _come_ from?

 

"Suicides that can't be explained and murders without a motive, a witch's curse is most likely the cause. It finds itself within a person, and grows, and grows until it consumes them. Humans can't see them because they hide in labyrinths, you know that maze-like place you guys were in? That was a labyrinth. You were both in a lot of danger, if a human ever wonders into one, it's rare that they make it out alive." Mika explained.

 

"So that's what you do?" Mikado asked. 

 

"Yes, I risk my life. That's why if you're going to make a contract, choose carefully of what you wish for. Kyubey chose you and offered you a rare chance. It's true that he'll grant you any wish you can think of, but remember...death  _is_ part of that deal."

 

"D-Death? We can actually die from it?"

 

"Yes. I know it seems a little scary, but I've got an idea. How about you two come on a couple of witch hunts with me? So that way you get a little bit of experience." She stood up. "It's getting late, you two should go and have time to think about it. It was nice meeting you."

 

"Actually," Izaya stopped her. "I have a question. What about that girl, named Anri Sonohara?" 

 

"I'm not sure about her, but I think she was trying to prevent Ryugamine-san from making a contract." Mika took a small sip of her tea. "That's my theory." She said as she set the cup down.

 

"But she's fighting the same thing you are, isn't it better if there were more of us?"

 

"No, not exactly. Believe it or not, but Magical girls and boys fight each other more than they fight witches. When you kill a witch, it drops a grief seed. The more grief seeds you have, the more powerful you are. They usually would fight over it, winner takes the grief seed."

 

"Ah, I see. So it's basically survival of the fittest, interesting..." Izaya got to his feet. "Well, I have to admit, you've certainly have given me something to think about." He wondered if his destiny was really as Kyubey said, to fight these witches. "And don't worry, Izaya. When a male turns into a magical boy, you do get an outfit based on the male gender." Mika nodded at Kyubey's mention.

 

"So, we should meet at Russia Sushi tomorrow?" She suggested.

 

"I don't have a problem with it. I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow. But that doesn't mean I'm in on this whole 'fighting witches' thing." 

 

"Still skeptical?" Kyubey jumped off the table. "You don't seem like someone who would turn down this opportunity, Izaya." He was about to exit the room, but he stopped in his tracks. That's when he knew, something was fishy about this whole 'magical girl and boy' thing. Or at least, something was very wrong. 

 

"...Why's that?"

 

Kyubey tilted his head. "Intuition."

 

"...Right. Well, I'll be on my way. Ryugamine, are you just going to sit there or are you gonna go home. It  _is_ getting late." Mikado snapped out of his trance and he gazed at Izaya, and he scrambled to his feet, brushing his pants off. "R-Right! Um, see you at Russia Sushi, Harima-san!"

 

Mika smiled warmly. "I'll be looking forward to your training." Mikado turned around, and the door was already closing and Izaya was not there. He took one last look at Mika and then walked out of the apartment. Izaya was up ahead, his hands stuffed in his pockets, and walking strangely casually. "Hey, Ryugamine."

 

"Huh? W-What is it?"

 

"I don't mean to be rude on Mika's part but, something about this just doesn't seem right. Don't you think? For example, Kyubey." If Izaya and Kyubey were related in some crazy way, he would have not been surprised. They had the ability to burn through people's minds, just by looking at someone. "Why us, exactly? Did he just pick us randomly? What is his real intentions?"

 

He had a good point, all of the sudden they're chosen to be 'magical boys' with no warning whatsoever. It did seem a little sketchy. 

 

"Well, if I get to help people, I actually don't mind becoming one." Mikado admitted."...I'll go along with it for now, but I'm gonna do some research on Kyubey. If anything comes up, I'll notify you as soon as I get some information on him."

 

"You don't gotta do all of that, if you don't want to do it, just say so. I won't be mad at you or anything."

 

"This isn't about me, nor do I have any intentions of it being about me. If I can't find anything on him, I'll drop it. Understand?" He cocked his head to the side and smiled softly, yet it was a little suspicious. "R-Right, see you tomorrow!" He gave Izaya a half smile. "If I have the will to go there, then yes, I'll see you there."

 

Izaya walked down the apartment steps, mentally preparing himself for the all-nighter he was going to pull, which would consist of looking and scrolling through different articles on the weird cat creature, but he left out one important detail.

 

Nebula would love to have Kyubey as an experiment.

 


End file.
